¡Enhoramala!
by zaxxx
Summary: A Karin no le importa cerrarle la puerta en la cara al visitante desconocido. Hitsugaya/Karin. Spoilers manga 670. (Fans de Toshiro: ¡Se hizo canon... cierto headcanon!)
Nombre: ¡Enhoramala!

Autor: zaxxx

Pairing: HitsuKarin

Genre: Humor

Words: 561

Advertencias: Post-Última Guerra, Guerra sangrienta. Digamos.

* * *

Karin escuchó golpes a su puerta, demasiado apresurados había que aclarar. Se preguntó, con desgane, quién podría estar llamando a su casa o por qué alguien más no atendía. Entonces sea acordó de que Yuzu acababa de entrar a ducharse, Ichi-nii se encontraba en su trabajo de medio tiempo y su papá trabajando. Así que dejó el bolígrafo sobre las hojas de la carpeta de clase, para dirigirse a atender.

Los golpes se hicieron más sonoros a medida que avanzaba.

\- ¡Ya va! - reclamó algo irritada, suspirando mientras ponía la mano en el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. No supo cómo saludar cuando se encontró con esa persona desconocida que se le hacía familiar, como si le hubiera visto antes.

Estudió a su visita de abajo hasta arriba. Era un joven que poseía el rostro de persona urgida por ir al baño que, por las pintas que llevaba, era un shinigami. Porque aunque el traje le decía que era un Quincy, estaba segura de que de serlo la habría atacado. Seguro era un shinigami en cubierto, o un doble agente. Fijo. También era notable que acababa de finalizar una lucha, o que la había librado, debido a la presión extraña, que le provocaba a Karin, su poder. y que inclusive rastros de él estuvieran manifestados en cubiertas de capas heladas sobre sus brazos y piernas, similar a una armadura.

\- ¿Tú? - preguntó él, sorprendido de verla, como si la conociera y la creyera rara por estar en su casa, cuando la sorprendida debía ser la chica por tener a un desconocido de dudosas intenciones pisando la pequeña alfombra de su entrada -. Ah, claro... No, es verdad - reflexionó en voz alta, luego de pensar un minuto, como si a oídos de Karin eso tuviera sentido -. ¿Está Kurosaki? - cuestionó de última instancia.

\- Claro - Karin le miró con expresión aburrida -. Porque todos somos Kurosaki en esta casa y básicamente siempre hay uno adentro.

El chico frunció el ceño, ella puso una mano en la cadera e imitó el gesto sin dejarse intimidar.

\- Supongo que te refieres a Ichi-nii. Él no tiene un horario de llegada, así que... - se encogió de hombros y comenzó a cerrar la puerta lentamente, en un claro movimiento por echarlo.

\- ¡No, espera! - el joven colocó la mano en el borde de la puerta para evitar que la cerrara.

Sí que anda desesperado, se dijo Karin al mismo tiempo en que desvió la vista para observarlo por el pequeño hueco que dejaba la puerta entre el marco de ésta.

\- ¿Qué? - inquirió indiferentemente.

\- ¿Está tu padre?

(¿De parte de quién, exactamente?)

\- ¿Por qué? - dijo recelosa, alzando la ceja.

\- ¿Está o no? - cansado, gruñó.

El tonito le molestó, así que respondió de mala gana señalando con dedo índice el lado izquierdo de la casa, haciendo referencia a la clínica.

\- A lado.

Ni un "gracias por tu amabilidad" sarcástico. El joven se precipitó hacia la clínica, en busca de Isshin.

\- Tipo raro - Karin bufó, cerrando la puerta para retornar a su habitación y retomar su tarea pendiente.

Le tomó quince minutos, estando en la cocina y esperando que terminara de solidificarse los cubitos de hielo para su jugo, darse cuenta de que ese tipo raro era Toshiro en versión adolescente.

* * *

N/A: ¿Para qué quiere Hitsugaya a Ichigo o a Isshin? Si dan ideas, probablemente haga otro drabble que lo explique.

Al universo le gusta joderme. Digo, no soy fan del Hitsugaya/Karin, aunque sí de Karin. No obstante, en cierta conversación hace tiempo que tuve con Yui *Aishimasu-Hiro*, le tiré un "escribiré HK cuando Toshiro se haga grande. Lo juro y todo".

Y hoy ella me envió un mensaje diciéndole si me acordaba de mi promesa, mandándome el link del capítulo actual.

Life Sucks.

Bueno, igualmente agradezco a quienes se tomaran la molestia de venir y leerse esto. Estoy seguro de que son tan felices de esto, como yo lo fui cuando vi la forma humana de Komamura y el Bankai de Kenpachi.

Y ya saben ustedes, los comentarios ayudan. Además, pueden desahogar su momento fangirl *o fanboy* en ellos, si gustan.

Por otra parte, felicito a las personas que vieron cumplido uno de sus deseos después de alrededor de siete (en el caso de Yui) o quizás hasta más de diez años. :Party Hard: Ya, háganlo.

Hasta la próxima, gente.


End file.
